How Things Should Be
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: See' Matt's body told his brain. 'Wishes do come true.'


"How is it you manage to get through all this excitement and might I add _death_ all the time?"

Matt looked over at Eli as he shoveled in some rations like they were going out of style. Smiling, he reached over and placed his hand on Eli's arm in an attempt to slow him down just a bit. It didn't work.

"Oh I keep thinking certain things and those thoughts keep me going." He replied, not moving his hand from its position on Eli's arm. Eli didn't even notice, he was so busy doing at least three things at once. How he managed to eat with one hand, fiddle with the Kino remote in the other, and still talk rapidly, not even taking a breath, Matt would never know. Or understand.

Maybe that's what made Eli so interesting.

"What could you possibly be thinking about?"

Matt stared at Eli's eyes as they stared back at him in confused amazement. He was still shoveling rations into his mouth at high speed and some of it managed to miss his face completely, little flecks of semi liquid mush hitting his cheeks at high speed.

Matt smiled and patted his arm, pulling his hand away before Eli could realize what it meant.

"I mean, you were dying! I was so scared. But then again I've been scared since we were thrown onto this ship."

Matt's heart swelled a bit to hear Eli say those words. Because that meant he had been worried. _'He was scared for me?'_

Matt grabbed his own bowl of rations and stood up from the table. "I think of what I wish things could be."

Eli scrambled to stand up at the same time, almost tripping over the front of the table, grabbing his Kino and shoving it into his pocket. "That doesn't make sense! Like, how you wish we could go back to earth?"

Matt waited until Eli had come around the table then started walking to where they put the dishes after they were done. He nodded at Darren and turned towards the exit, knowing that Eli was bounding after him like a puppy. He tried not to show how happy he was for that.

"That too. I'm sure everyone here wants to go back home."

"So what do you wish things could be?" Eli asked, walking alongside Matt, determined not to let this go until he got his answer.

Matt liked that about him.

"I wish…" Matt stopped walking and looked around them, seeing no one in the hallway but Eli and himself. Gathering his nerve he turned to Eli's confused face once more and just stared. Eli stared back for a few seconds before shifting from one foot to the other. "What? Do I have something on my face? I do, don't I? God I wish I didn't eat like a five year old sometimes…" Eli said, reaching up to wipe the drying liquid off his face.

Matt's hand reached out before his brain could tell him this was a bad idea and grabbed Eli's arm. Eli's startled eyes was all he could see as his other arm reached up and wiped off Eli's cheek, brushing it gently, feeling the softness that was Eli, and Matt's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, picturing how Eli would feel like this all over, and Matt was leaning down towards Eli's face before his brain could catch up to the sound beating it was getting ready to give him.

Their faces were centimeters apart and Eli's eyes were so perfect; Matt could stare into them for the rest of his life.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Matt's eyes widened as he realized how close to Eli he actually was.

"I was just asking, because…if you were feeling like you wanted to, I certainly wouldn't oppose that idea."

Matt grinned and leaned down again, pressing his lips against Eli's and almost sighing from the rightness of it, Eli's tongue pushing its way into Matt's mouth and who was Matt to deny entry like that?

They kissed for what seemed like forever before they had to pull away from air restrictions. They were both panting, Eli's eyes shining happily, like his dream just came true. Matt was pretty sure it was reflected back on his face.

"So," Eli barely got that one word out before he had to take a deep breath because Matt was pressing him against the wall and Eli was good at doing a lot of things at once but being rubbed against by an extremely hot man sort of short circuited his brain, "what do you wish things to be again?"

"What wish? My wish just came true."

Eli and Matt grinned at each other before their lips met again in a hotter kiss. _'See?'_ Matt's body told his brain. _'Wishes do come true.'_


End file.
